


4th Cycle499

by gattoindex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 30,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: Time Loop （时间循环）：某一天的反复运行，剧中所有角色都陷于这个循环，当一天过完，次日——所谓的次日——又是重新开始。除主角外其他人都不会意识到循环。事件的起点在黑暗塞伯坦的结尾。这一天的事件涉及原著OM#22和MTMTE#37，参考了一些汉化组的翻译，也有我自己根据原文翻的。因为剧情需要，会多次篡改原著的时间线。





	1. Prologue

震荡波死后形成的奇点正在扩大。

擎天柱跑在威震天前面，并试图催促后者加快速度。但威震天——可能是因为被昔日部下当作空间桥工具使用而神经错乱了——非要带上一具尸体。

“帮我带上大黄蜂。”他嚷着。

听到霸天虎首领说出这样的话实在是有点超现实。不过对于刚从死亡空间回来，又被一个奇点黑洞追着跑的擎天柱而言，似乎“现实”本身通常也是不牢靠的。领袖当然很痛惜侦察兵的死亡，但在死去的战友和活着的塞伯坦人之间，他肯定会毫不犹豫的拯救后者。

“我们没时间了，威震天。快跑！”

然而，擎天柱还是回头看向那个贴着汽车人标志的威震天和躺在地上的大黄蜂，他最终叹了口气，转身跑回去帮忙。

黑洞的吞噬速度比他们想象的还要快……


	2. 第I天

威震天递给坐在对面的撞针一块数据板，“看看这个，说说你的意见。”

“好吧，这又是什么东西？看起来不像以前那些诗……”

“不，这次更接近于……论文，是关于塞伯坦社会现状的分析。自打抗议者们遭到镇压后，我就开始撰写这篇文章。”

“有一章的标题是‘后方舟时代——逆天劫和进步的幻想’。看来你对这些东西感触颇深啊？”

“这颗星球已经病入膏肓，撞针。而这就是疗法。”

“‘非暴力直接行动’？咱们干嘛不号召几百个矿工兄弟，带上开山炮，武力打倒元老院？”撞针对着数据板不以为然地说。

“因为这是一种意识形态上的革命，从全新的角度，阐述新的思想，这才是统治精英最害怕的。暴力什么也解决不了。”

“好吧，下次监工用枪托砸我时，我会记得这句话。”

油吧另一侧似乎发生了争执，几个军校生在大吼大叫，威震天和撞针并未在意，继续着他们刚才的谈话。

“听我说，威震天。”撞针调整了一下坐姿，“我和你一样恨那些‘统治精英’，但不平等是生活的一部分。把两个金刚放进一个房间，总也有一个试图掌控另一个。由此适用到整个社会……”他把数据板递还威震天。

“那么答案是什么？接受我们的命运？把我们的升井时间都花在劣质——”威震天伸手接过数据板。

猝不及防，一个小个子金刚飞到他们桌上，砸碎所有杯子，搞得能量酒一塌糊涂。撞针一下子站了起来。

“嗨，如果我没喝多的话，可能还会由着那帮军校生把金刚扔过房间。但既然我正在舒服地喝着我的第五份能量酒，我想我可以给他们来一堂快速的礼貌课。”

“等等！”威震天试图阻拦他，“你打算对他们说什么？”

“什么也不说。就用我在这种情况下的老办法。”撞针亮出他右手的钻头，“用我的拳头说话。”

撞针和军校生打成一团，只知道搏击课程的学生们虽然单个不是矿工的对手，但他们确实人多势众，撞针背腹受敌之下也很快挂了彩。油吧里杯子和椅子四处横飞，威震天顾不上那个还瘫倒在他们桌上的小个子金刚，躲到了桌下。

混乱并未持续很久，不知道谁报了警。警察赶到的时候，斗殴其实已经差不多结束了，撞针伤得不轻，而那些军校生则已经被揍得不成样子，他们都先被送去治疗。而得到“矿工和军校生在油吧打架”这样报警信息的警察们不由分说地把油吧里仅剩的另一个矿工给铐起来带走了。

在一件满是涂鸦和机油污迹的拘留室里待了几个小时后，终于有一位警察进来讯问威震天。

“威震堂（Megaton，我在此处最后一字用的是原文音译），对吗？”

“天，威震天（Megatron）。”

“没错，找到了，威震天。哪里的？”

“塔恩。”

“对，在这儿……功能：体力劳动者。创建日期：1th Cycle 012。序列号：017-980。嗯，奇怪——没有批号。你是神铸还是冷组建的？”

“那有关系吗？我以为我们已经摆脱种族隔离了。”

“肯定是老的问题项，无视它好了。”讯问警官继续在数据板上翻着，“看起来这是你第一次攻击他人，塔恩的威震天。”

“你们现在还不能控告我什么，我有权要求法律顾问——以及通讯盒。”威震天气愤地说。

“有人在处理这些了，他们很快就会过来。”应该说这个警官还是挺客气的。

“撞针在哪儿？”

“你那个钻头手的朋友？他在德尔塔兰医疗中心。他伤得不轻，但起码还能走路。那两个被你们痛打的军校生可没这么幸运了。”

“我没有——我是说，我不是——他们会没事的吧？”

“希望如此……这都是你造成的……”另一个声音响起，一个单光镜警察走了进来，“减震杆，我来接手这里。”

“我一般不做出格的事，”讯问警官刚刚离开，拳头就狠狠地揍上了威震天的脸，“但他们是我的朋友，你知道吗？那些被你打残的军校生们。”

抑制手铐束缚了他的行动，但如果有意愿的话，他其实还是可以还击几下的。然而威震天没有做出任何反抗，只是在拳头冲向自己要害部位时设法防护。

“我发现到现在为止你没出过声，我恐怕要把这视作一种挑衅……这是你自找的，知道吧？记住，等下我打碎你的脑袋，你火种能量溢出的时候，我会说你挣脱了手铐并且攻击我，我不得不自卫。”这个疯狂的警察唠叨个没完，他的拳头也没有停下，“你的死对任何人来说都无关紧要。只是又一个死了的矿工，又一颗失踪的废弃火种，又一个无名鼠辈。”

正当威震天准备迎接那直奔他头部的凶狠一拳时，一个声音突然出现，“你他渣的在干嘛？”之前那个讯问警官再度返回拘留室，拉住了那一拳头。

“走开，减震杆，你就当没看到。”

“他将被释放……警长的命令。啧啧，旋刃，你到底干了什么？”

威震天此时才知道这个单光镜警察的名字。

叫减震杆的警察领他去了清洁室，让他稍微整理一下，把机油擦擦。随后带他去见那个下达释放命令的警长。

“警长直觉上认为你是无辜的——他是新来的，还相信直觉——所以他传讯了油保，证明你并未参与斗殴。”减震杆告诉他。

见过警长，拿回自己的东西后，减震杆带着威震天往外走去，“来吧，大个子。”

迈出大门前，威震天回头看了一眼警长——那个行政阶层的举动让他有些好奇，或许他应该表示感谢，只不过此刻处理器中的愤怒压过了一切。

“好好享受你的生活吧，公民。”到了警局外，减震杆解开抑制手铐，把私人物品交还给他。

威震天拿起那块数据板看了很久，最终把它狠狠向后扔去。他没有在意被砸坏的大显示屏，转身离开了这个地方。


	3. 第1天

威震天没有拒绝撞针的邀请，虽然他本人对能量酒或者服务金刚没什么兴趣，但油吧的食物肯定比矿区好，他应该能说服撞针找个相对安静的角落，聊聊他最近写的文章。

撞针在大多数情况下和他那些工友们差不多，粗声大气、毛毛糙糙，完成定额后要么聚在一起聊些下流笑话，要么就躺在充电床上呼呼大睡，碰到休息日会想着出来找个服务金刚。但有时候，他还是愿意听那个古怪的室友说些权利啦、自由啦、民主改革啦之类的话题，当然，还有心不甘情不愿地读那些他并不理解的诗。

威震天想要为此感谢最初进行住宿登记的调度员。撞针不是个好说话的金刚，他是矿区打架的一把好手，一般没谁敢轻易惹他。但他对知识分子——或者说像个知识分子的矿工——有种发自内心的尊敬。威震天却是个不合群的家伙，他不会去参与工友们的闲聊，工余除了阅读就是写作。这种姿态让旁人觉得他故作清高，虽然他根本没这种意思。类似这种，一般来说即便他不惹事，别的金刚也会主动招惹他。但因为他是撞针的室友，而撞针宣布过没人可以欺负自己的室友，他才得以按自己的方式清静度日。

可暴脾气的撞针今天造成的这场麻烦让威震天彻彻底底成了受害者。他们完全可以扶起那个摔到他们桌上的小个子金刚，然后随便劝两句让这事过去。另一边是军校生，动手的话，无论输赢都没有好结果。现在打架的双方都躺在医院，他却被扔在这个肮脏的拘留室等待处理。

那个单光镜警察下手可真够狠的。听他嘟嘟囔囔说个没完，看起来不是打算揍他一顿了事，还想杀人灭口。

这样的私刑在警察局里很可能是寻常事。威震天一边设法用戴着镣铐的手保护自己要害部位，一边想着。有多少嫌疑犯——仅仅是嫌疑犯——被这样悄悄的处理掉了？而动手的警察只消在报告里写一句“拒捕”或者“袭警”。大概不会有人去核实真相，一级级官僚在报告上签字，数据板归档，再也不会被提起。

而他，还想着要用诗歌和论文，在像他工友们那样的劳工阶层，像这个警察那样的行政阶层里激起共鸣，号召民众对现行体制的不合理性进行思索，愿意团结起来推动掌权阶层实行社会改革？

减震杆——那个讯问警官还不错。但他也恰恰是问题所在，他可能对殴打行为反感，但仍然试图包庇自己的同事。那个警长看起来有些特别，但讯问警官也说了，他是新来的，这就意味着时间长了也会同流合污，变得对一切熟视无睹、习以为常。

就像撞针说的，当监工用枪托敲他们脑袋的时候，你能对他说“我们应该放弃暴力，好好谈谈”吗？同样的，当那个单光镜警察揍他的时候，语言会有用吗？


	4. 第3天

这是他下流水线后最倒霉的日子，没有之一！

早上威震天上线时，就发现撞针已经穿好装甲了，难得这个家伙起的比自己早。

“嗨，你醒了？”老资格的矿工招呼一声，“整整7个月周期之后的第一次休假，你可不该在充电床上浪费时间。去麦卡丹吧。”

“大清早就去油吧？”威震天调整着刚刚上线的光镜，“我想去图书馆……”

“别犯傻，我请你一杯。”撞针催促道，“早点去，找个好位子。我还打算留点时间给服务金刚呢。”

好吧，威震天总算明白室友为什么这么着急了。确实，他们已经在矿坑里待得够久了，矿场主大概是忘记还有劳工休假这回事。

早去还是有好处的，油吧客人不多，他们居然坐到靠窗的位置。威震天点了淡能量液和几块油饼（Oil Cake）当早餐，而撞针一上来就是三杯大起义（Grand Uprising），随便吞了两勺松脆齿轮（Grated Gears）后，又让油保送上今天的第二轮，桌上的空杯子迅速增加。

“喝慢点吧，这样子不等你找到服务金刚，我就得把你扛回矿区了。”

就在威震天以为他可能要把醉倒的撞针背回矿区时，超出他预期的恶性事件发生了——几个军校生和一个小个子金刚的争执把已经有些醉醺醺的撞针拖入了一场斗殴。

威震天离开警局，顾不上处理自己机体上的损伤，立刻赶去了德尔塔兰医疗中心。撞针看起来还行，只不过警方的治疗服务显然不包括装甲修复，看来之后一大段时间他都不会有余钱来逛油吧了。

“嘿，你看到我怎么揍那群炉渣了吧。军校生了不起吗，一副趾高气昂，自以为是的样子。真的干架一点用都没有，什么格斗技术，只能欺负欺负迷你金刚。”躺在修理台上的撞针兴高采烈地向威震天“炫耀”自己的战果，根本不在意自己现在还是警察控制下的犯人，更不会想到去问问威震天是什么情况，有没有受到牵连。确实，对他来说蹲几天班房根本无所谓，反正管吃管住，还可以逃几天工。

这样的阶层究竟可以做什么？他们没有远见、不会思考，无知也无畏。威震天芯想。他们是一种力量，有待凝聚的力量，但需要命令，需要目标，需要战斗方向。那么，谁来领导他们？

当他回到矿区的时候，已经是深夜了。撞针不在，宿舍里只有他一个。床头柜上放着一个传话盒子，是矿场调度的留言，通知他明天开始去C-12矿区工作。

他知道那个矿区，条件恶劣，矿难极多，监工口碑糟糕，几乎不可能得到休假。也许这就是一个涉案矿工的最终结局。但目前毫无办法的他只能整理好自己少得可怜的个人物品，躺到充电床上，等待明天的到来。


	5. 第6天

“他来了，长官。”减震杆带着他走到警长的办公桌前。

“你就是威震堂了。”

“威震天，长官，天。”

“啊，好名字。”警长递过一块数据板，“这是你的，我忍不住读了，希望你不要介意。”他友善地说，“我读到你计划用和平演说来推行政治改革的部分，然后我想这听起来不像是那种会把两个军校生的腿扯下来扔进垃圾粉碎机的塞伯坦人。我并不是同意所有你写的内容，但至少你清晰地表达了自己的观点，至少你做了些什么，继续下去，别放弃。”

威震天从警长手中接过数据板，跟着减震杆向外走去。在迈出大门前，他回头看了一眼。就在此时，他的核心处理器中弹出了一条报错警告，不像平常那种会给出错误描述，这是一条只有乱码的信息，并且很快就自动消失了。而在它出现的那0.001星秒，威震天感到……眼前的这一切……似乎不是第一次发生……


	6. 第8天

这一天从他上线就不正常。

他在撞针发出邀请前，就把前一晚写文章的数据板放进子空间。一边整理装甲准备出发去油吧，一边还下意识地对撞针说，“你今天别喝多了又打架。”而后者一脸茫然。

有些古怪……

当他吃完油饼，把数据板递给撞针的时候，又鬼使神差地说了一句，“不是诗。如果你不喜欢也不用勉强，我只是有感而发才写下来。”

撞针困惑地看着他，“我还没读呢，怎么知道……是不是喜欢？”

在撞针读数据板的时候，他又开始东张西望，观察着吧台边的几个军校生。当一个橙白涂装的小个子金刚俯身去拿柜台下的什么东西，并且碰翻军校生的杯子时，他突然紧张起来，睁大了光镜。

“对不起。但是我不会打扫的。”

“是你碰洒的，小矬子。”

“我不叫矬子，我的名字是荣格。我会赔你一杯，但不会去收拾桌子，我不是服务机器人。”

“那你是谁？塞伯坦骑士团成员？最后的元祖金刚？钛师傅失散已久的火种兄弟？”

“你似乎没搞清楚自己在世界上的位置。为什么不趁你膝盖还在的时候赶紧给我们跪下，然后买10杯能量酒，跪着看我和我朋友喝完？你说怎么样？我们都明白我说的吧。”

“……不平等是生活的一部分……试图掌控另一个……整个社会……”

他没怎么听清撞针的话，却在那个小个子金刚飞到他们桌上时产生了一种莫名其妙的理所当然感。


	7. 第11天

威震天迅速伸出手臂挡在桌前，小个子金刚飞过来，撞上他的胳膊，然后掉在地上晕了过去。

撞针站起来，弹出他右手的钻头，“是哪个炉渣在油吧里乱扔金刚的？看起来这里有些自以为是的家伙欠点礼貌教育。”

“你也想来试试吗，你这个该死的矿工？”一个军校生冲着撞针猛击一拳。下一秒，撞针的钻头就把他开了胸。

“劳工垃圾。”另一个军校生拔出武器指着矿工，就在他开枪的瞬间，一只神秘的手提箱飞过来砸中他的后脑勺，而撞针躲过了那一枪。

油吧内陷入一片混战时，威震天从座位上站了起来。门外，执法车呼啸而至，在警察冲进来前，他看到小个子金刚被一个金红涂装的金刚扶起来带走了。

“威震天，天，不是堂。来自塔恩。”他在讯问警官开口前直接回答，比处理器的响应速度还要快，“你们不能控告我，我以前没有任何犯罪记录，等法律顾问——不，随便吧。我是1th Cycle 012创建，序列号017-980。”

警官的眼神透着点同情，也许他以为这个第一次被拘捕的金刚是吓坏了，所以一股脑把自己的信息全说了。


	8. 第13天

威震天看到荣格——他竟然知道这个名字——走向吧台。他一下子站了起来，向吧台跑去。

“威震天，你在干嘛？”撞针吓了一跳。

他在小个子金刚抵达吧台时挡在军校生和他之间，“你要拿什么？”

“啊……呃……我朋友想要一根卷曲吸管。”

威震天迅速转身从柜台里拿了一根塞给他，“拿着。”

而他甚至还没来得及返回到自己的座位，背后就传来一声怒骂，“你光镜坏了，走路不看吗？”然后荣格——因为绊到了军校生，越过他被扔到撞针面前。

这天晚上，威震天整理好东西后，在充电床的靠背板上刻下“4th Cycle 499”，然后强迫自己下线。


	9. 第14天

次日——他以为的——上线时，威震天看到的是正在整理装甲的撞针，以及……平整光洁的靠背板。

减震杆离开拘留室，这里只剩下他和旋刃了，再一次。

“我一般不做出格的事。”单光镜的警察边说边挥出拳头。但他并没有击中坐着的疑犯。

威震天轻易地躲过了这一下以及随后的几下攻击，他已经完全熟悉这些攻击的路线了。但因为抑制手铐的关系，他无法闪开旋刃踹向他腹部的那一脚。每次都那么痛，他想，机油从他的嘴角流出。而几次三番的躲闪显然刺激到了旋刃，他开始加快进攻。

“这算是一种挑衅吗，炉渣！”这家伙下手越来越狠毒。

威震天没有出声，他小心地挪动自己受到束缚的机体，躲开旋刃针对他颈部的攻击，然后抬起脚狠狠踢向前者的膝盖，站立不稳的警察一下子倒在地上。哦，袭警吗？如果明天——真的会有明天的话——他愿意背上这个罪名。

旋刃被这一下反击完全激怒了，他站起来，疯了一样对威震天拳打脚踢，而后者一边尽力躲闪一边计算着时间，等待减震杆的出现。


	10. 第16天

威震天以为是自己的处理器坏了，或者火种失常了。感觉自己把每一天都过成了同一天。可怕的是周围看起来都没什么问题，只有他变得古怪。他甚至不敢向撞针或其他工友询问，否则唯一的结果就是大家都会认为他芯片烧了，报告监工，然后送他去做皮影戏手术。

变形金刚不会做梦，下线充电时记忆芯片会进行数据整理，即便产生了碎片也仍然是基于真实的数据记录，他们的脑模块中不会出现虚拟影像——通常来说。因此他无法用噩梦这个解释说服自己。

这一天总是以撞针邀请他同去油吧开始，并以他被调往C-12矿区终结。细节不尽相同，他的举动可以改变一些事情。

这难道不该是那些幻想小说中才存在的情节吗？出自物理学家天马行空的假设。但现实中会发生吗？活生生的机体陷入这样的循环——你如何确定这真的是一个时间循环，而不是自己的脑模块短路了？


	11. 第19天

他尝试通过保持清醒来对抗这个可诅咒的循环，但事情显然没这么容易。无论他怎么做、做什么——阅读、写作、挖矿……到了午夜总有一股来自普神、U球或者其他什么的可怕力量迫使他下线。然后上线，再次发现又是这一天。

昨天——前一天，这样说比较好些——晚上，他从警局回到矿区宿舍，在午夜来临前，他采取了更激烈的手段——用能量镐砸断自己的腿部轴承，伤处的机油流得满地都是，剧烈的痛觉在传感线路中流窜，他希望这可以帮助他清醒，但事实证明是枉费心机，时间一到他还是下线了，重新上线时又是同一天，轴承完好无损，除了前一晚的疼痛他什么也没得到。

即便他现在还是正常的——认为自己是正常的，照这样下去，早晚也会失常。


	12. 第23天

这是不同寻常的一天——虽然还是这一天！

“警长直觉上认为你是无辜的——他是新来的，还相信直觉——所以他传讯了油保，证明你并未参与斗殴。”减震杆对他说，并带他去见警长。

“他来了，长官。”

“你就是威震天。”

他怔住了，这一次警长没有叫错他的名字。

警长照样把数据板递给他，“这是你的，我忍不住读了，希望你不要介意。”还是同样友善的语气。“……用和平演说来推行政治改革的部分……扔进垃圾粉碎机的塞伯坦人。我并不是同意所有你写的内容……表达了自己的观点……别放弃。”

不，有什么不对头！这个红蓝涂装的警长说着和昨天、前天……很多天以前一模一样的话，但今天他的从容不见了，拿着数据板的手轻微发抖，语调起伏不稳，那几句威震天已经听了无数遍的话，说得磕磕巴巴。而且在说的过程中，还不断抬起光镜看他。

随后发生的事更是让威震天芯神不宁。减震杆仍然像平常一样——U球的平常——带他出去，而当他回头时，视线竟和警长的撞在一起！警长没有在看数据板。虽然他戴着面罩，威震天无从判断他的表情，但他绝对肯定自己在警长的光镜里看到了一丝疑惑。

他的处理器或者火种可能还是正常的！


	13. 第25天

又是反常的一天！好吧，看你如何理解“反常”了。

减震杆刚在数据板上核对完他的名字，拘留室的门就被打开了——是那个警长，“减震杆，我来接手。”

“警长……我正在核对信息，准备完成后带他去你那儿。”

“没关系，我来吧，你先去忙别的事。”

警长拿过数据板，却等了好一会儿才开口，“威震天，出生地塔恩。”

“是的。”他有些不解，但在确认警长的真实意图前，决定好好配合，把这出见U球的戏给演下去。

“体力劳动者……1th Cycle 012创建，序列号……”警长看着数据板，按顺序说出每个讯问项目。“你为什么在油吧殴打那些军校生？”

“不，我没有。”威震天平静地回答，他发现警长的光镜始终盯着数据板顶端的某个点，根本没有向下移动视线，但却准确说出了所有项目内容。“挑起事端的是那些军校生，而我完全没有参与打斗。”

在他的处理器中有一个模糊不清的意识，让他决定推进这个对话，找些话说，拖住这个警长，直到旋刃该来的时候，看看会发生什么。在循环这么多天之后，威震天第一次燃起一线希望，如果不仅仅是他一个人意识到循环的存在，如果某些固定事件改变，或许可以帮他脱离这个困境。

“长官，请问如何称呼您？”

“奥利安•派克斯。”

“好的，派克斯长官，事情的经过是这样的——”他按照事件第一次发生的情况进行描述。

警长安静地听着，没有打断也没有插入任何问题。接着，旋刃按时出现在拘留室门口，“呃，警长——”

“旋刃，有什么事吗？”奥利安•派克斯转身问道。

“哦，哦，没什么。”单光镜的家伙踌躇了一下，“我只是……正好路过。”

当威震天离开警局时，机体完整无缺，写论文的数据板好好地躺在他的子空间里。现在他可以确定，被旋刃殴打并不是这个时间循环的固定组成部分。


	14. 第28天

仍然是警长亲自来讯问他。这一次他甚至连装模做样看数据板都放弃了，在确认个人信息的时候，始终直视着威震天。

“把事件的经过讲一遍。”他说。

威震天又开始叙述。这一次他调整了一些内容，加入他发现时间循环后，重复经历事件时所观察到的周围场景。他一边说，一边小心地抬起光镜观察对方——炉渣的面罩，他实在怀疑面罩之下根本就没有脸。

当他说完，警长开口了，“我只有一个问题，为什么你躲在桌下直到警察进入油吧，却能看到那个摔在你们桌上的金刚被带走？”

威震天猛然站起来，向对面的金刚伸出手，仿佛他马上就可以抓住什么，让他脱离眼前的厄运。随即他发现抑制手铐阻碍了这个贸然的举动。但是没关系，他已经得到他想要的了——今天的叙述中，他根本没有提到自己躲在桌下！


	15. 第31天

威震天愤愤不平地在城里闲逛了一天，为什么时间循环偏偏要发生在休息日？某个工作日不是更好吗——相对来说——起码他可以少出一天工，自己想干什么就干什么，反正明天还是重来，完全不必顾虑监工的脸色。

主恒星落下后，他发现自己走到了肮脏不堪的末路大街，前方转角处传来激烈的打斗声。

“……是过量使用增速剂的市民，还是两个小混混拿折磨他人当成堕落的消遣。当你觉得已经看到这些人有多糟糕时……他们总是会再一次刷新下限。”声音听着有点熟悉。

正常情况下，威震天肯定会远远走开，末路大街的斗殴谁都唯恐避之不及。但出于对时间循环的信心——以及脑模块可能的短路——他朝那个方向跑去。

哈，果然是那•位•警长，貌似正在执行某种抓捕行动。巷道尽头，一个邋里邋遢、机体破烂的年轻金刚跪坐在污秽的地上，发声器含混不清，头部闪烁着不稳定的电弧——显然是把子空间里最后一枚沙尼克斯都用来交换增速剂，并且已经嗑嗨了。一对二重金刚可能是打算从这家伙身上占点便宜，却被正在巡逻的警长发现了。

“看看那是谁！奥利安•派克斯——超级警察！我们听说过你，超级警察。”

“你打算干什么，超级警察？逮捕我们？”

“我已经这么干了。”

威震天看着警长把手铐桩插入地面，还扔掉了自己的离子炮——真是个自信……这句子还没有在他芯里完成，奥利安•派克斯就重重一拳打碎了其中一个二重金刚的下巴。另一个试图反抗，但火力平平的手枪显然无法对这个大型地面单元的装甲造成什么损伤，他毫不躲闪地直接走过去，双掌合击，一下子拍晕了那个家伙。

确实称得上“超级警察”，威震天芯想，从动手到把两个二重金刚拷在手铐桩上，前后一共才用了不到3个星分。

“小滚珠，是我。我要你带货柜拖车到DE911区……有个可怜的火种奄奄一息了……”

当奥利安•派克斯照看那个嗑药的年轻金刚，并呼叫后援时，威震天突然觉得有些滑稽，如果这个警察知道自己已经重复这个抓捕行动许多次的话会怎么想？

超级警察带着犯人离开时，看到了在巷口靠墙而立的矿工，很明显，他不认识威震天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本事件实际发生在威震天被逮捕的日子之后，按照漫画的时间顺序，应该是威震天被捕-奥利安读了他的文章-闯议会提出3个问题-被震荡波所救-发生漂移事件


	16. 第35天

他原计划今天一整天都待在矿区宿舍里看书，但临到傍晚，却又去了末路大街，在奥利安•派克斯即将出现的巷口等着，而警长按时出现了。

这是目前唯一一个他确认已经对时间循环有所感知的金刚，他觉得有必要看看警长何时能够真正发现自己陷入了循环。

事情和之前一样，二重金刚殴打那个嗑药的年轻金刚，超级警察从天而降，迅速制服犯罪分子……哦哦哦，不对劲了，当奥利安•派克斯准备把二重金刚拷上的时候，突然停手了，蓝色的光镜静止了几星秒，他的音频接收器前后转动，仿佛突然不知道自己在哪里。

二重金刚立刻逮住机会逃之夭夭。嗑药金刚躺倒在地，估计离见普神不远。威震天慢慢移向那边，让自己能够被奥利安•派克斯看到。

在等待了漫长的一段时间后，红蓝涂装的金刚开口了，“怎——么回事？”

威震天相信自己听出了一丝本不该属于超级警察的——惊恐。但奥利安确已尽力控制自己的声音，若非矿工自己也有过类似经历，是不可能发现的。他小心地走了过去，尽力让自己的语气平和并带一点点安抚意味，“你想要说什么？没关系，慢慢说，我在听呢。”

“威震天……”奥利安的光镜焦点有些散漫，“我……我觉得……”他的手握成拳头无力地垂在两侧，，似乎不知道该看向哪里。“我好像失常了，芯片或者脑模块坏了之类的，也许我应该去救护车那儿……”他又开始四处张望了，“不知为什么，我觉得你知道。”

“你觉得我知道什么？”

“这一切……我不应该知道你的名字，但我就是知道。我应该抓住那两个二重金刚，但我觉得已经抓了他们许多次。还有——”他终于稳定下来，看着威震天，“我记得我在其他地方看到你，警局，而不是这里。”

威震天对他点点头，“是的，我知道。而现在，你也知道了。”


	17. 第38天

“不，撞针。”他躺在充电床上拒绝了室友的邀请，“我不想去油吧，我准备待在这儿读几本书。是的，即使你打算请我喝一杯，我也不准备去。”

“好吧，随你的便。”撞针奇怪地看了他一眼，“我有说过要请你吗？”

“我只是猜你会这样说。”威震天笑笑。

室友刚出门，威震天就迅速离开充电床，悄悄尾随其后来到了油吧。他躲在油吧外面，小心避开撞针的视野，观察着橙白涂装的小个子金刚和他的同伙——这家伙的确有同伙，正是其中之一让他帮忙去拿根卷曲吸管。

拿吸管，打翻杯子，争执，抛掷，撞针出手……他不在场，但这一切照样发生，只不过他并非其中的必要角色。正当他思考这些，并看着警察把撞针和当机的军校生抬上车时，一只手从背后按住了他的肩膀。

“威震天。”

他出于本能一把抓住肩膀上那只手就给偷袭者来了个过肩摔。但对方显然也不寻常，虽然“砰”的一声背部重重着地，却迅速起身反击，狠狠一拳反而把威震天砸倒了。

是奥利安•派克斯！

“干什么！”警长吼道。

“这话应该我来问你！”威震天毫不示弱地吼了回去。

蓝色和橙红的光镜互相瞪着，尽管前一星秒还对吼，这一刻却同时在对方光镜中看到了一点点莫名的安芯。


	18. 第43天

早上，他照例参观了撞针在麦卡丹的斗殴，并又一次撞见了警长。后者鬼鬼祟祟的，在看到威震天时有点吃惊，但似乎不认得他。和威震天一样，他也在观察油吧里发生的事件，在警察进场干预后，又快速变形为载具模式，一路向警察局开去。威震天得出了一个新的结论：警长不记得他们之前见过的事了。

威震天在去警察局找奥利安•派克斯聊聊这个主意上犹豫了几个星分。从目前情况看，警长应该发现了时间循环的存在，但他似乎不像威震天，已经有着连续的关于循环的记忆。奥利安•派克斯的记忆明显是断裂的，他有时候能记得事情在不断重复，但有的时候却不记得。所以，就算告诉他又能怎么样呢？他们仍然被困在这个循环里，就算他今天说了，对方明天也未必会记得。

紧接着，威震天意识到一个问题——他真的如自己以为的那样是有连续记忆的吗？他在发现时间循环后就开始计算天数，但假设他和那个警长一样，会间断性地忘记循环的存在……这意味着，他实际被困在循环里的时间可能远远比他意识到并计算的要长得多。

也许……他真的应该找奥利安•派克斯谈谈。


	19. 第49天

这事实际执行起来比想象的要难。

威震天花了整整三天在警察局、油吧和末路大街来回溜达，跟着奥利安•派克斯跑东跑西，但都没发现警长有意识到什么异常状况的表现。要是对方没有自觉，他是不可能直接冲上去说“我们掉进一个时间循环了”，而不被当作疯子的。

今天他终于下定决心，无论如何都要在这个炉渣的循环里找一个同伴，否则没完没了地看着周围一切不断重复，他的逻辑线路迟早会烧坏。

只有一个办法能确定——为此，威震天早上答应了撞针一起去油吧。

虽然很无谓，但他还是好心地挪动了撞针放在桌上的空杯子，这样小个子金刚——荣格——摔上来的时候起码不会后背插满碎晶片了。

争执、打架、出警——完成了第4周期499循环的标准桥段后，他如愿来到了已经有好多天没拜访的警局拘留室。两种可能，这一天的标准流程或者警长亲自讯问，如果是前者，他就得挨揍。

减震杆进来了，开始核对姓名……炉渣的，最后是旋刃进来了！


	20. 第52天

当拘留室的门打开，奥利安•派克斯出现在光镜中时，威震天相信这是自己打下流水线后第一次对另一个金刚产生某种亲切感。在过去几天里，那扇门的开启带动着他全部的情绪，从希望到失望，反复跌宕，他甚至一度以为警长可能再也意识不到时间循环，并打算放弃这个不靠谱的计划。

“威震天。”这个沉稳的声音给他的火种带来一丝安芯。

“奥利安•派克斯长官。”

“你怎么知道我的名字？”对方放下了数据板，盯着威震天。

“是的，我知道你的名字，我还知道你为什么到这里来讯问我——本来这事减震杆就可以做的。”他平静地回答。“你的处理器没坏！你的火种也是正常的！我们都是！”

“你到底在说什么？”警长的发声器混杂着几乎无法察觉的颤音。

“你知道我的意思。既然你今天想起来了，我们可以好好谈谈，我可是等了好几天呢。”

奥利安•派克斯看起来疑虑重重，但最后他还是下了决芯，“这里不适合谈话，等处理完这些手续，你先离开警局，到方舟纪念雕像那儿等我，我下班后去找你。”

他在雕像那儿等了大约3.5个周期，警长终于出现了。

“你要是再不来我可就打算走了，”威震天忍不住抱怨，“劳工阶层坐在公园里会引起注意的。”

奥利安•派克斯对此未做理会，而是迅速切入主题，“现在，你可以把你知道的都告诉我了。”

威震天转动了几下光镜，“还用我说吗？你应该已经发现了，我们在一个诡异的时间循环里，不断过着同一天。而且，今天可不是我们第一次谈论这个问题，上次，在末路大街，你还记得吗？”

奥利安•派克斯想了一会儿，随即点头，“是的，我认为我记得。”

“那么，我有个不幸的消息要告诉你，”威震天靠在椅背上，“你并不总是记得。”

“你是什么意思？”

“好几次，我发现你会在意识到时间循环后，又重新陷入其中，把它当作正常的一天度过。又或者你能感觉到时间的异常，但却不记得之前发生的事。比如有一天你赶在麦卡丹油吧斗殴前到那儿察看事情发生的经过，我猜测那天你是知道的。实际上当时我也在场，但你并不认识我，要知道那是在我们末路大街的见面之后了。”


	21. 第55天

他们又在末路大街碰上了——准确来说，是威震天又去那儿等着奥利安•派克斯的出现。他似乎得了某种强迫症，需要时不时观察一下警长对时间循环的感知状态，以便确认自己还没有被弄疯。

和上次稍有不同，奥利安•派克斯在瞄到巷口的威震天后就想起来了，而且接受度良好，没有惊慌失措。他驱逐了二重金刚——显然抓捕他们没什么意义，然后扶起那个嗑药的金刚，“虽然没什么用，但我想还是把你送到救护车那儿去吧。”他对那个昏迷的家伙说，接着打电话呼叫他的朋友。

在离开前，他还冲着威震天点了点头。


	22. 第59天

事情有些不对！

二重金刚哀嚎不止，奥利安•派克斯的拳头雨点般落在他们的机体上，管线断口处洒出的机油顺着碎裂装甲流下，那两个家伙看着就快要去见普神了。

威震天扑上去推开了警长。“停下，停下！你在干什么！”

“这炉渣的时间循环，他们全都不知道！每一天，每一天！”奥利安•派克斯用力地推挤着矿工宽阔的机体，试图继续殴打些什么，“他们说着同样的话，一次又一次，把那些报告交给我，连表情都不会变！”

他们就像在角力一样，一个禁锢着另一个的双臂，而另一个奋力想要挣脱。奥利安•派克斯猛然一拳揍到了威震天脸上。

感光部件的碎裂声和喷溅到脸上的机油惊到了他，“我……我——”

“没事，没事的。”威震天没顾自己光镜前一片支离破碎，仍然牢牢抓着奥利安，一时还不敢松开，“我能理解，是的，我能。冷静下来，就像你平常那样，我知道你可以的。”

就这样足足持续了好一会儿，奥利安•派克斯终于渐渐松懈下来，自控回到他的处理器中。

他转头看看躺在地上的三个金刚，嗑药的那个早就不省人事了，而另外两个……“我都把他们揍成渣了。”他懊恼地坐到地上，把头埋到了膝盖里。过了一会儿，他又抬起头看向威震天，“你的光镜……”

“还真是挺疼的。”威震天按住自己破碎的光镜，一边伸手扶着墙，“没关系，过了午夜就会恢复了。你得承认，时间循环也是有那么点好处的。”

“我……”警长的声音充满愧疚。

“你还比不上旋刃呢。”


	23. 第61天

奥利安•派克斯到早了！幸好他今天也提前了一会儿——在二重金刚出现前。

“帮把手吧。”警长看起来意识清晰，“你今天没来警局。”

“当意识到时间循环时，谁愿意没事去那里带着抑制手铐被揍一顿？你要干嘛？”威震天走过去帮他一起扶起那个嗑药金刚。

“在那两个二重金刚来折磨他之前，送他去我朋友的诊所。”

“为什么不呼叫你的朋友，滚……珠？”虽然这么说，威震天还是过去抬起那个金刚，“你知道这是毫无意义的吧？”

“那么你告诉我现在做什么是有意义的？”


	24. 第64天

“他可真是糟糕透顶。”救护车看着躺在修理台上的金刚，“电路增速剂，万恶之源啊。”他瞥了一眼威震天，“这位是……”

“我的新朋友，是他帮忙一起把这家伙抬过来的。”

“你好。”救护车低头继续回到自己的治疗上，“奥利安，等我修好他，也给你作个检查吧。”

“不，不用了。我很好……”他有些尴尬地瞟了威震天一眼，“最近行动不多，没受伤。”

威震天小小地点了下头，接收了他的暗示——医生并不知道时间循环，而可怜的警长显然被检查过许多次了。接着，他发现自己的光镜不由自主地盯着医生飞速移动的双手，他从没见过这么灵巧的动作，那简直堪比催眠术。

“这孩子可受了不少罪。”医生扶起那个嗑药金刚，“听我说，我今天救了你一命。接下来会发生什么就看你自己了。去喷个漆抛抛光，然后到市中心拜访一下功能主义者们——看看他们能否给你找个工作。你很独特，我看得出来。”

看起来是个好芯的医生。

奥利安•派克斯在看新闻播报。某个议员的发言人声称逆天劫领袖死了。

“逆天劫遇袭后是我做的手术……”

还是个不一般的医生，给领袖做手术——警长显然有些很惊人的社会关系。

“……你跟我说过，逆天劫遇袭事件是议会在幕后指使的……”

“那是我的看法，没错——当逆天劫被困在维修板上的时候，御天敌正试着掌握领导模块赋予生命的能力……”

当威震天和奥利安•派克斯告别，离开诊所返回矿区时，他对这个超级警察有了些新的认识。


	25. 第67天

奥利安•派克斯出现在一个威震天已经逗留了大半天的小油吧里。因为麦卡丹的斗殴事件，他现在肯定是没法去那儿消磨时间了，但的确没想到在城市另一头还会巧遇警长。

“派克斯长官。”

奥利安•派克斯向这边走过来，“我想你是知道我名字的。不过说起来我们好像真的还没有像样的互相认识。”他打开面罩，光镜里流露出一点笑意，“奥利安•派克斯，警察。你可以叫我奥利安。”

很好，面罩下是有脸的。威震天在芯里打了个√。

“好吧，如果你非要这么来一下。”威震天在奥利安伸出的手掌上握了握，“威震天，矿工。这还没到你下班时间呢。”

“我根本没去上班。”奥利安朝油保招招手，“两杯低度能量汽酒（Weak Energon Spritzer）。”

“这不符合超级警察的身份。”

“怎么才算符合？”

“明知道事情每天都会重复，仍然不遗余力地打击犯罪分子——我想应该是这样吧。”

奥利安的光镜暗了一下，“最初我确实是这样的。”他低声说，“我甚至跑遍了整个城区，把这一天里会出现的罪犯全都抓了一遍。但现在……已经不这么干了。”

奥利安生涩的语气让他们同时感到了陷于这个时间循环中的无奈，一时都不知该说什么才好。

油保送上奥利安点的饮料，他推了一杯到威震天面前，“我请。我一直想问，你有没有告诉过其他金刚，看看他们是否发现时间循环？”

“听起来你试过？”威震天接过酒杯。

“是的，救护车，我的医生朋友，你上次见过。”

“他看起来相当可靠。”威震天点点头，“那么，结果如何？”

“糟糕透顶。”奥利安一脸挫败感，“他完全不信，一副‘你脑模块被涡轮狐狸吃了吗’的表情。我尝试过好几次，他本身完全对时间循环没有意识，也无法接受我所说的。”

“这种匪夷所思的状况，谁的接受度都不会好吧。”

“你还没有回答我，你有没有试过。”

“……不，没有。”威震天迟疑了一下，“在我发现你已经有所感觉前，我没有和任何人提起过。我并不拥有这种程度的朋友值得去冒险。如果我贸然尝试，很可能被扭送去清理脑模块。”

“救护车当然不会这么干，”奥利安用拳头撑着下颌，“他打算亲自把我的脑模块拆开看看。”

威震天记起那个医生的灵巧双手，想象他先是目瞪口呆地听着奥利安讲述时间循环，然后紧张兮兮地伸出手，试图去检查他脑模块的情形，忍不住勾起了嘴角。

“是的，我看你已经成功脑补了那个场景。”奥利安喝了口饮料，“对了，我可以带你去他的诊所，让他帮你做个维修，他原来可是铁堡的首席医官。看你的机体状况，我觉得矿区的员工福利可不怎么样。”

“你能指望矿场主关芯这个？不过，也没必要的。”威震天摆摆手，“没用的，明天一切都会恢复原样。”


	26. 第70天

他们常在这个安静的小油吧碰到彼此——或者说，找到。

威震天终于决定要问奥利安•派克斯那个问题，“你是怎么意识到时间循环的？”

“我不太记得具体的时间，但某一天……”奥利安努力回忆着，“在警局，减震杆把你带过来，我……呃……说了那些话，你知道的，然后把数据板还给你。接着你对我说‘谢谢，我好像一直没跟你说句谢谢’。”【其实这句话直到OM中威总才说】

威震天安静地看着他，等着他说下去。

“就在那个时候，有个声音在我的处理器里——他之前都是一声不吭的，今天居然说话了。”奥利安的神情看起来有点惊悚，“就是那么一下子……太古怪了，你知道的……”

“是的，”威震天说道，“我知道那种感觉。”

“上次你告诉我，即使在我已经知道整个时间循环这事之后，有时候还是会忘记的。也就是说，在你清醒的时候会看到陷入循环的我。”

威震天睁大了光镜，他意识到奥利安这句话里的潜台词，“我也是，对吗？”他用极低的声音问道。

奥利安缓缓点头，“昨天你又到警局来了……不过，我没有让旋刃揍你。”


	27. 第74天

“来提醒我。”奥利安说。“让我想起来。”

“也许……你不觉得不知道才更幸福吗？”威震天不置可否，“那本来就是你正常的一个工作日，知道与否并没太大影响，不像我，确认时间循环起码可以免遭毒打。”

“不，我想要记得。如果我从来不曾得知，不知道也许更好。但现在我知道了，那么我不能接受被某个隐秘的力量所愚弄，哪怕这个这个循环是普神的意志。而且——”他伸手按住威震天的手腕，“当你清醒的时候，你不必独自面对这个。”

矿工保持了短暂的安静，他的光镜流连在那只蓝色的手掌上。这是一只习惯于持枪的手，稳定、有力，表面布满细微的战损擦痕，大型机的强力引擎让它具有高于普通地面单元的机体温度。一个正直的，不会滥用权力，也未曾被体制腐坏的警察。

“那么，同样也来提醒我吧。”他对奥利安说。


	28. 第76天

“好吧，”奥利安拿过早已摆在桌上的饮料，“你都是怎么打发那些时间的？我是说你发现时间循环后，起码我知道你不会去麦卡丹。”

“你错了，有好些天我是在那里的，只不过没进去而已。有一次我还碰到过你。”威震天发现他们养成了谁先到就叫两份饮料的习惯，奥利安总是低度能量汽酒（Weak Energon Spritzer），而他则是同位素5（Isotope-5）。

“不过那次你不记得我。但我们目的差不多，去观察油吧里那起斗殴事件。我去过警局，去过德尔塔兰医疗中心。最初的阶段，我整天徘徊在这一天原本的轨道上，反复检查每个节点，试图找到什么线索能够摆脱时间循环。”他回想起那次把腿砸断的情形，“直到放弃。”

“那么你尝试过改变这一天的事件吗？”

“当然，我试过阻止撞针去油吧，试过化解油吧的争吵，试过在斗殴事件发生前主动报警。”说到这里，威震天有些不好意思，“我甚至还在你那个下属——他的名字叫减震杆吧——进来讯问时直接把所有信息都告诉他，请他带我去见你……”

“结果呢？”

“没用的。”威震天摇摇头，“我能够改变自己，但完全无法改变别人。当然，如果是和我相关的部分，也会跟着我一起改变，比如我要是没被抓进警局，你们就会有个平静的工作日。所以我很快就不那么做了，不再尝试改变这一天，我只是尽量让自己过得舒服些。”

“我在末路大街看到过你。”

“有时候。一般来说，我会去图书馆打发时间，还有来这里”威震天摆弄着杯子，“其实习惯了之后就好多了。”


	29. 第79天

“我询问了麦卡丹的油保，他作证说你并未参与斗殴。”一个红蓝涂装的警察来到拘留室，告诉威震天他被释放了，并解开了抑制手铐。

他稍微活动了下腕部轴承，从警察手中接过自己的个人物品，最后递过来的是那块数据板。对方的光镜在自己脸上停留了超过正常礼仪的时间。

“威震天，如果这一切有朝一日会结束，我希望你还能继续写作。”那个警察说。

数据板从他手中落下，威震天看着眼前这个金刚，一大串混乱不堪的数据流涌入他的处理器：末路大街、方舟纪念公园、救护车的诊所、小油吧……奥利安对他说“你不必独自面对这个”。

“那么，今天是我了。”当晕眩终于停止时，威震天捡起数据板，“谢谢。”

“这没什么，”奥利安说，“就像你也曾经为我做的。而且，我发现——无论现在这一天开始时你和我是否有意识，我们总是能够唤醒对方了。”

“是的，”威震天把数据板放入子空间，“我记得最初只能听天由命，你即使看到我也可能完全想不起来。”

“就好像……”奥利安在处理器里筛选了一下词汇，“在这个时间循环里，我们成为了对方的航标灯。”


	30. 第82天

威震天在市立图书馆门口遇到奥利安，后者看起来相当悠闲，打过招呼后，还跟着他进了图书馆。

“你在干嘛？”奥利安好奇地看着明明坐在阅读屏前，却闭着光镜一动不动的威震天。

“记笔记，以及写作。”矿工回答。

“可看起来像充电。”

“我要是写在数据板上，明天就什么都不见了。所以我现在就在这里写。”他指指自己的头部，“存在数据库里和写出来一样。”

“但别人就读不到了啊。”

“会有人读吗？”威震天重启光镜，“就只有这一天时间，给谁去读？”

“我。”奥利安脱口而出，“我看过你写的文章，很有趣。”

威震天瞥了一眼红蓝涂装的金刚，“其实也没写什么，要是你真想看，我用数据线传给你好了。”但奥利安看得出他其实挺开芯的。

“有一件事我挺好奇，”奥利安问道，“真的是好奇，没有任何其他意思，你千万别误会。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“作为一个矿工，你是怎么得到那些……我是说那些基础知识模块的？”

哦，他是这个意思，的确是个有些失礼的问题，难怪前面铺垫了那么多。作为预设的劳工阶层，他本应该只有基本的语言文字数据包，满足工作和生活需要即可。这是流水线的生产标准，在设定功能时就会搭配好相应的知识模块。

“很久以前，”如果是正常情况，威震天相信自己不会和任何金刚谈这个话题，但面对唯一一个同样意识到时间循环的个体，他没那么多戒备，“有一次升井日，我在市区闲逛时捡到了一块数据板。最初只是为了查找失主，我读了里面的信息。虽然没有查到想要的内容，但我留下了那块数据板，我喜欢里面的句子，那种韵律让我想要反复地朗读，虽然不太明白其中的意思。”

“是诗歌。”

“对。为了读懂这块数据板，我存了些钱去了让渡诊所。”

“你肯定让医生们大吃一惊，”奥利安笑起来，“谁会去购买知识模块啊。考虑到这些组件的来源，你不怕病毒吗？”

“看起来我运气不错，而且那个叫击倒的黑市医生虽然有些贪财，技术还是挺靠谱的。正如你所说，那些大多是会被抛弃的东西，所以没有花费多少我就得到了对我来说相当有价值的一次升级。加载了基础数据包后，所有知识都可以通过阅读和学习获得。”

主恒星落下后，他们才离开图书馆。告别前，威震天严肃地说，“这不是一次巧遇，你追踪了我。”

“是的，”警长没有否认，“我需要……时不时确认自己不是唯一一个意识到时间循环的。”


	31. 第84天

奥利安的警察本能在看到那个背后有双翼的陌生金刚发动袭击时爆发了，“嘿！站住！”他大吼一声，拔腿追了上去。

“给他跑了？”等威震天赶到时，犯罪分子已消失得无影无踪，“难道连续缺勤让你退化了？”

“不，”奥利安看起来一脸的不可思议，“他不是跑了，是消失了。”

威震天闪了闪光镜，“消失了……好吧，不知道我还能承受多少这种怪事。但我得告诉你，那个家伙消失应该不是最奇怪的事。”

“当然比不上时间循环那么糟。”

“我不是指这个。被袭击的小个子金刚，”威震天示意了一下身后，“就是等下应该在油吧引发斗殴事件的家伙。”

这下轮到奥利安瞪大光镜了，“这不可能，如果他在这里被打昏，怎么还能同时出现在油吧？”

过了今天午夜，街上的金刚都不会记得这些。但此时此刻，他们确实都惊讶地看着两个大个子向麦卡丹油吧狂奔而去。


	32. 第85天

“这又能怎么样？”威震天继续读着他的数据板，相当无所谓的态度，“我知道你想说什么。但我看不出这对改变现状有什么帮助。”

“现在还不知道，也许有关。”奥利安在长凳前来回走动，这个时间方舟纪念公园很清净，“我们已经确认会有一个神秘的，没有登记在册的金刚【本文设定小诸葛出生于内战爆发后】在一条小街上袭击荣格——对，就是那个橙黄色的芯理医生，我通过警局的数据库确认了。但几乎是同时，在另一个街区的麦卡丹油吧里，又有一个荣格，因为和军校生冲突而引发斗殴，并且导致一系列后续的事件，包括你被捕。而且那个偷袭者还会莫名其妙消失！”

“我承认这事很诡异，但不见得和时间循环有关。我的被捕不是必然事件。”

“如果我们能抓住那个偷袭者……我甚至觉得就是他造成时间循环的。”

“你已经试过了，根本没用。记得吧，前天你抓住他了，但他从你手里消失了。就算他没有袭击这个荣格，那个荣格还是会和军校生起争执。因为这个荣格本来就没打算去油吧。你甚至都不知道哪个才是真的荣格。我早就告诉过你，油吧斗殴一定会发生的，只不过我可以避开那件事罢了。”

“是啊，所以你不在乎。因为你已经习惯了这个炉渣的时间循环。”奥利安双手抱胸，怒视着坐在长椅上阅读的威震天，“而且看起来你还蛮享受的。这样悠闲的日子肯定比下井挖矿强多了吧。”

矿工猛然站起，光镜闪烁着怒意，“我知道这个时间循环让超级警察不能继续自己打击犯罪的辉煌事业！我不会阻止你去破解这个谜题，但我有权利在这一整个烂摊子里让自己好过些！”他把数据板收进子空间，大步离开。


	33. 第89天

威震天在主恒星升起前就离开了宿舍，又是无所事事的一天，也许他可以在街上买个能量块，然后去图书馆消磨些时间。

他完全没料到会有一个警长等在矿区大门口，以及他背后还有两架在晨昏中闪瞎光镜的悬浮摩艇（Skydart）。

“我记得你上次说想去锈海。”

威震天有些茫然，他说过吗……哦，好像是的，在油吧，绝对是喝多了才会说出口的那种话——关于他想去锈海，关于他的变形形态没法上高速路，关于他的社会阶层和经济能力不足以选择跨行省飞艇。

“是的……我好像……说过。”他不情愿地从发声器里挤出这句话，事实上那天离开油吧他就后悔说这些了。

“你今天没什么特别的计划吧？如果有的话，可以放明天吗？我是说……呃，你懂的，明天。”奥利安好像没注意到他不自在，“我擅作主张安排了。”

这算什么？上次不欢而散的和解？奥利安•派克斯式的道歉？超级警察不愿意亲口说“对不起”？

“这是警察的执法工具。”威震天示意了下那两架悬浮摩艇。

“哦，稍微利用了点职权。反正现在……你知道，偶尔犯规也无所谓。”奥利安促狭地闪了闪光镜，“不过我有去掉警务标志。上来吧，我告诉你怎么驾驶。”

威震天仍然有些不确定，各种因素的犹豫。但憋在一个地方不断循环度日的苦闷感终于战胜了一切，“一天够吗？到半夜会被踢回来的。”

“应该够了，反正也不用考虑回程嘛。”奥利安松了口气，他的确担心威震天还在气恼他上次的失言。

他们很快就出了罗迪昂，沿途的建筑物变得稀疏，城市消失在背后。威震天忍不住让光镜流连在逐渐浓重的荒凉中，一种独特的，从未有过的空明感笼罩了他……没有升降机、传送槽、采掘钻头，也没有通风管道和矿工们的粗声大气……没有喧嚣和噪音。而且，也不同于图书馆中那种刻意压低嗓音悄声交谈的氛围。

属于旷野的安静，他后知后觉地意识到。

“怎么了？”

“啊，”威震天从自我封闭的沉思中惊醒，“没什么，我……只是从未到过郊外。”

奥利安似乎理解了，他不再说话，只是继续在稍靠前些的位置引导着行驶方向。

虽然摩艇的速度相当快了，但他们还是差不多过了中午才抵达锈海。

油脂般浓稠的海面在他光镜前展开，波浪的边缘拥抱着悬崖峭壁，在雾霭中层叠涌动——这是逝去的古老文明留给世间的最后遗迹。音速峡谷分割了这一片褐红与另一侧的荒原，共振悬崖巨大的岬角孤独地指向天空，透过酸性的雾气，能看到海德拉岛上繁忙的航空港和不时掠过高空的各式飞行器。

“算不上什么好风景吧。”奥利安把悬浮摩艇停好。

威震天的光镜进行着自动调校，以适应新的空间和距离。“的确不算。但如果你是一个经年累月在电力照明下生活，光镜里只有岩壁和矿石，即使难得来到地面也会被建筑物阻挡视线的金刚，就会明白这有什么不同。”威震天用一种如同私语的低沉声音说，“再也没有什么障碍……仿佛你可以看见世界的尽头，直达永恒……”

奥利安•派克斯能够听出其中不属于一个劳工阶层的渴望。

威震天就站在他手臂旁，距离那么近。他侧头看向矿工——红色光镜并不罕见，但不知为何这对光镜却如此与众不同，才华和智慧在这具粗犷机体的深处闪烁着极不相称却又恰如其分的光辉……肯定是某个生产部门或委员会搞错了，他不该湮没于核子矿幽暗的地层之下，这是一个可以用思想点亮世界的火种，终有一日，他的名字将属于整个塞伯坦。

等威震天重新把注意力拉回来时，他才发现奥利安正在一旁忙碌着，“你在干什么？”

“无论如何也算是一次旅行吧，”红蓝涂装的金刚拖过一大块废弃的金属板，大致清理干净，开始从子空间里往外掏东西：两盒松脆齿轮（Grated Gears）、一大袋能量糖饼（Energon goodie cake）、几份独立包装的腌铯肠（Cesium salami），还有几罐小精灵饮料。“希望轮罩盖没有发现我洗劫了他的下午茶柜子。如果我昨天预先买好，到今天也会消失，早上出发的时候商店又还没营业。”

“中产阶级情调。”威震天虽然这么说，但还是接过奥利安递来的小精灵饮料，并坐到了金属板的一角，“谢谢你……想得这么周到。”

“哦，别客气。”奥利安的声音被食物弄得含糊不清，“其实我看上这袋糖饼很久了。”


	34. 第91天

临近闭馆时间，再加上本就没什么读者的社科阅览区，此刻就只剩他们两个。威震天的面前摊着好几块数据板，但处理器却完全不能集中在阅读上，反而不断地用余光观察着奥利安。

警长今天又跟来图书馆了。坐下后，他开始还拿了几块数据板阅读，随后就东张西望，有一搭没一搭的和威震天聊几句，现在则已经枕着自己的胳膊进入了轻度充电。

直到这个时候，威震天才敢扭过头来看他。那对音频接收天线不再支楞着，而是向后倒垂出一个可爱的角度，没什么精神的样子，这让他有种顽皮冲动想要伸手捏捏。恰巧此时奥利安动了一下，吓得他赶紧把光镜转开，随即发现后者并没有上线。

红白蓝的涂装配色算不上花哨，却如此纯粹而炫丽，正如奥利安本身：正直、干练、自信，带着某种与生俱来、不容忽视的存在感。除了雷霆万钧地跃入犯罪现场，几乎不能想象他出现在其他画面中。但因为这个时间循环，威震天得以见到一个不同的奥利安•派克斯，困惑、震惊、手足无措——当他意识到循环的时候。

在这个安静的时刻，奥利安身上散发出的平稳磁场，在他的线路中激起一阵阵舒适的弱电共鸣，他渴望更靠近这个金刚，越过礼仪的距离，越过朋友的距离……究竟从什么时候开始，在时间循环中确认自己没有发疯、并不孤独的意图，变成了某种隐秘微妙的期待……如果没有时间循环，一个冠以“超级警察”之名的行政阶层怎么可能和自己产生任何交集，最多也就是像最初的那一天，释放嫌疑犯，交还私人物品，礼貌的简短对话，仅此而已。

威震天猛然收拢自己飘散的思绪，把一堆混杂念头赶出处理器。但他无法否认自己喜欢这样的时刻，彼此机体靠近，磁场呼应，仿佛能感受到对方火种的脉动。

直到奥利安上线，他除了让自己的胳膊肘轻轻抵着对方的装甲外，什么也没做。


	35. 第93天

奥利安叹了口气，捧着一盒数据板回到桌前。为了避开那些重复了无数天的报告，他决定给自己找点不一样的事做。刚才他去档案室翻了翻，调出几个没破获的旧案，希望这多少能有些新鲜感——虽然是不是能破案也没什么实质意义。

入室盗窃、帮派火拼、贩售增速剂……实在也什么有趣的的——哦，除了这件。标题里的“矿工”字样让他光镜一闪，点开案件详情看了起来。

在造船厂、酿酒厂、修理厂和让渡诊所附近发现多具火种熄灭的机体，经查均为体力劳动者，死亡前从事矿工职业。法医检测判断，死因各不同，部分死于矿难事故，部分为外力伤害……但这些尸体有两个共同点：一是他们都来自同一个矿区，二是他们的机体上刻满了文字。

他们都来自梅塞廷矿区——威震天所在的地方。


	36. 第94天

那些锈坏的机体残片在奥利安光镜前排列着，所有的检测数据都已经存入数据库，只保留了必要的样品。

他震惊地看着装甲表层上蜿蜒的字迹，根本无需对照数据库记录，他可以完整念出已经缺失的那部分文字：

“……不管你是自然出生的还是被制造的，神铸还是冷组建，你都受困于你的变形形态。功能主义者打造了这把锁……”

“……谁决定了那种秩序？为什么应该有那么一种秩序？这正是元老院和功能主义者最恐惧的问题……为什么应该有那么一种秩序？我告诉你：根本不应该有。”

威震天的作品，刻写在这些死亡矿工的机体上，被扔到体力劳动者聚集的场所，让他们能够读到。破碎的尸体和激烈的文字……奥利安无法相信那个在图书馆安静阅读的矿工会用如此残忍的手段来传播自己的文章。

看这些案件登记的时间，远远早于麦卡丹油吧斗殴事件。他曾相信威震天不是一个暴戾的金刚，他错了吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，我本来是想写威总成长史的。但自打柱子出场，这文就奔着狗血言情剧的道路一去不复返了(⊙ｏ⊙)


	37. 第95天

矿区比奥利安想象的要大得多，他几乎迷路，更别提找到某个矿工了。那些负责运输矿石的金刚没一个肯停下来回答他的问题。

“请问——”幸好他走了几圈之后终于碰到一个看起来像监工的金刚。

“你是谁？干嘛的？”浓重的劳工阶层口音让奥利安有些不习惯，威震天并没有这样的口音，也许和他的升级模块有关。

“我是警察，找威震天。”如果威震天出去了，他会在这里等到他回来。

监工看过奥利安手部投影的电子身份凭证后，口气缓和了不少，“我来查一下，如果在矿区里，我可以定位他。不过今天是休息日，也许他出去——哦，你运气真好，他在这里。”他把定位地图传给奥利安，“怎么了，他有什么事儿？”

“和你无关。”奥利安摆出公事公办的态度。

“好吧，长官。只是——不管你打算做什么，我就提醒一下，这里有很多核子矿石，所以小心一点儿。”

“谢谢。”

他跟着地图导航走了好一阵，发现自己来到了一处矿坑。为什么？威震天今天没有外出，却反而下井了？

奥利安乘坐升降机层层而下，来到地底。金属的坑道错综复杂，每一条通道看起来都差不多，核子矿独有的荧光混合着电力照明让光镜有些失真，如果没有地图，外来者肯定会迷失方向。或许是休息日的缘故，矿坑里并没有太多机械设备运转的噪音，但顺着地图的指引，他听到前方有工具敲击岩壁的声音。

是威震天。他拿着能量镐在挖掘，但似乎没有明确的目标，也并不十分用力，像是他只不过要消磨时间，也消磨自己的体力。

“威震天。”奥利安走了过去。

“奥利安？你怎么到这儿来了？”威震天有些惊讶，“这里可不好找。我带你上去……”

“这里不能来？有什么特别的吗？不就是矿坑吗。也许……还是你的印刷厂？”他打断了矿工的话，把数据板扔到威震天的面前，他做了一份案件摘要。

威震天捡起数据板看了一会儿，“这是什么意思？”他不解地问道。

“这句话应该我问你！”奥利安厉声说，“这是什么？这些尸体，这些句子，你来告诉我是什么意思！”

“我不知道。”

“这句话打发不了我。”奥利安一把抓住威震天的胳膊，几乎要在装甲上留下凹痕，“我来之前已经查过了，这些都是和你在一个矿坑工作的，看看上面的图片，你肯定都认识。”

“是的，我认识。但这并不说明我和这事有什么关系。我知道其中一些是矿难死的，还有些不知怎么就失踪了。”

“就算他们的死亡本身和你没关系，那些文字呢？那就是你写的，我在你那块数据板上读到过。难道这也和你没关系吗？”

“如果你怀疑是我干的，就逮捕我好了——反正也不是第一次……”威震天用力挣开了胳膊上的手，“为什么要跑过来说这么多废话。”

“就算我逮捕了你，过了午夜也会恢复原样。”奥利安摇摇头，“那么做毫无意义。或许这个时间循环就是为你而设，让你可以避开油吧斗殴，可以不用工作到处闲逛，可以做你喜欢的阅读和写作，可以……不被法律制裁。但我要你给我一个答案。”

红色的光镜突然对上奥利安，如同燃烧的火焰，迸射出令人生畏的光芒。他握着能量镐向前迈了一步。

奥利安机体绷紧，做好了搏斗的准备。虽然从之前的情况看，威震天不是一个喜欢诉诸暴力的金刚，但那强壮的机体、粗大的管线以及坚固厚实的装甲都能够证明他必然有着与生俱来的力量。

但是，并没有发生什么激烈的举动。他只是推开奥利安，朝坑道的另一头走去，“我没什么答案可以给你。你要么逮捕我，要么滚出去。”


	38. 第99天

“界标。”威震天走进了狭小的房间。

“威震天，”躺在床上的金刚笑起来，他两条腿膝盖以下全都没了，“今天是休息日啊，你昨天不是还说要出去逛逛的吗？撞针没拖你去油吧？”

“他自己去了。”威震天走到床边坐下，从子空间里拿出一个能量块递过去，“我在外面商店里买的，比矿区配给好多了。”

“嘿，小子，你得省着点。你的沙尼克斯要留着买数据板呢。”虽然这么说，他还是接过能量块咬了一口，“纯度这么高，味道真好，我就尝一口，放着慢慢吃。”

“我想……界标，我想问你点事。”仿佛有什么东西在他储能舱里搅动。

“怎么了？你看起来不太对劲。”

“我想知道……”威震天犹豫着，几乎要退缩了，但最终处理器内的某种东西让他变得坚定起来，“我想知道你是怎么出版我那些文章的。”

界标温和地看向光镜前这个高大的金刚——威震天注定要成为领导者，不仅仅是依靠那些文字成为精神领袖，而是踏着破碎的机体，在欢呼和哭号中站上睥睨众生的巅峰。而他愿意为塞伯坦造就这样一个传奇，哪怕双手沾满机油①。

“你已经知道了吧？”陈述多于疑问。

无论之前作了多少猜测和芯理准备，这句话仍然在威震天处理器中激起了剧烈的反应，“为什么……为什么要这样做！如果没有出版社愿意发行，我可以多存些沙尼克斯买数据板，复制文章后分发出去；还可以去街头演讲，让更多人听到！”

“不，你不明白。”界标吃力地抬起手，按住威震天的肩膀，“这些受了工伤得不到维修，遭遇矿难却没有抚恤金，因为失去劳动力而被处理掉的矿工……他们本来也是活不了的，而这些尸体是你理论的最好证明。比起零件回收厂和熔炼池，这样反而让他们的死更有价值。”

“不应该这样的，”威震天震惊地看着老矿工，“在尸体上刻写文字……你怎么能……这让我的观点从一开始就宣示了暴力色彩。”

“暴力是你的理论能够实现的唯一机会。”

“不是的……不是……”威震天将面甲埋在双掌中，声音充满苦涩。

奥利安站在门外，听着里面的对话。他已经跟踪好几天了，从威震天那天的反应判断，他确信矿工并非一无所知，起码是有些线索的。但奥利安也很清楚不可能从他口中问出任何信息。所以他日复一日地跟着他，等待威震天自己把答案带给他。而现在，他得到了想要的答案，只不过和设想的完全不同。

显然，他把一切都搞砸了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注①：这一内容引用自我的《寻光—人物篇：界标》


	39. 第101天

这大概是罗迪昂最偏僻的油吧了。桌椅油腻，客人稀少，昏暗的照明下，艳丽的红蓝涂装显得与周遭格格不入。

威震天一口喝完面前的涡轮液，往桌上扔了几个沙尼克斯，转身冲出了后门。

“等一下，威震天。”奥利安追了出去。

他们像这样捉迷藏好几天了，但眼下这种小巷地形，他肯定躲不开身手灵活的超级警察，“派克斯长官，有什么事吗？”威震天停住脚步，面无表情地问道。

再次听到这个称呼让奥利安瑟缩了一下，“别这样，威震天。”

“一个谋杀嫌疑犯应该怎么称呼警长？”

“不，你没有……我知道不是你！”奥利安急切地说，“我去了矿区，我听到你和那个断了腿的金刚——界标，是这个名字吧——之间的对话。我都听到了……”

“你跟踪我！”

“是的，我想要知道答案！我是一个警察。”

“现在你已经有答案了，为什么还要像捕猎石油兔的涡轮狐狸一样撵在我后面？”

“我有话要对你说！别走，就一个星分，听我说——”奥利安的声音低了下去，“对不起，是我搞错了。我不应该在没有确认前就那样指控你。”

威震天震惊了，他以为自己永远不会听到这个的——超级警察不说“对不起”。但这没用，不是他能否接受道歉的问题。这件事摧毁了他对界标的信赖，那个唯一个能够理解他，指引他，如同导师般的存在。现实如此冷酷无情，他的理想全无意义。恰是自己的文字把世界切开，让他看清其中的黑暗。

“滚开！”

“不——听我说……”

“你不懂塞伯坦语吗？我•不•想•听•你•说！”

“我不能要求你当作什么也没发生，”奥利安固执地再次拦住他，“我不是来寻求原谅的。”

处理器中混杂不清的情绪流窜在他的线路中，在自控力还没来得及接管前，威震天猛地一拳揍到奥利安脸上。音频接收器的边缘裂开了，机油从伤口流出，顺着他的拳头滴落——原来……他也是会使用暴力的。

奥利安没有理会面甲损伤，伸手捉住他的拳头，“别责怪你自己，我只是想说……整件事里，你是没有任何过错的那一个。”

威震天愣住了，他没有想到会是这样一句话。

沉默笼罩了他们，机体静滞着，似乎谁也不知道接下来该怎么办。

奥利安•派克斯仍然握着他的拳头，因为使用武力而沾染上机油的拳头。红蓝涂装在黑暗中已不甚醒目，但那双冷焰光镜穿透夜幕看入他的火种。

“换做别人也会怀疑的。”威震天终于找回了对发声器的控制，希望对方明白他想要表达的意思。

“但我不应该。”奥利安的光镜暗淡了下来，“无论从哪方面……来说。”


	40. 第103天

威震天走出图书馆的时正赶上一场酸蚀雨，路上的金刚要么变成载具形态加速行驶，要么就是在奔跑。他抬头看看雨势，犹豫不决是否要冒雨赶回矿区。

“等你跑到矿区，估计装甲都要报废了。”

他扭头看着突然出现在身后的警长，后者的装甲上有些浅浅的酸蚀痕迹，也许已经在雨里站了一段时间。

“先去我家避避雨吧，矿区太远了。”奥利安迅速变形，把车尾朝向威震天，“快上来。”

“什么？”

“你的载具形态是坦克，不能在市中心道路上行驶。快点，雨越来越大了。”

威震天的视线在愈加凌厉的雨势和装甲车之间来回移动，最后只得无奈地爬上车顶，俯身抓住车厢盖。随即地面单元的引擎轰鸣，将他们俩带入了雨中。

奥利安的住所离图书馆其实还是有些距离的，等他们抵达时，两架机体的装甲表面都有一定程度的损伤。威震天还好些，他本来就没有彩漆涂装，装甲上的保护镀层也有应对矿坑酸性气体的作用。奥利安的红蓝涂装则相当明显，都是一道道的酸蚀痕迹。

“进来吧，我去拿中和剂擦一下。”

本来并不宽敞的门廊因为一下子挤进了两具大型机体而显得空间窘迫。威震天还在担心自己身上的矿砂油泥弄脏干净的地面，急着走过去的奥利安绊到了他的小腿上。

“嘿！”他们不约而同的喊了一声，因为都试图拉住对方而最终一起倒在地上，摔成了一个糟糕的姿势。威震天手忙脚乱地撑起手臂想要站起来时，发现面罩上方的蓝色光镜正看向他。

“为什么总带着这个头盔？”奥利安在爬起来的同时，突然没头没脑地问了句。

“矿井里经常会有上方坠物，这样比较安全。”他终于重新站稳。

“现在不是在矿坑，摘掉吧，这样一直带着感觉也挺沉的。”

威震天有些抗拒，“我真的好久没摘下来过了。”虽然这样说，不知出于何种因素的驱动，最后他还是伸手把头盔取下了。

“噢……”奥利安发出一声惊叹，他情不自禁地抬起手，轻轻抚过像海星般散开的饰板：材质很特别，花纹也极为精细，很难想象会用在作为劳工的机体上。他向前靠近了几厘米——两具机体的胸甲几乎贴在一起——手掌滑向威震天的面甲，他看得出矿工的紧张，但这里面并没有拒绝。于是他另一手移向后者的颈部，指尖捋过那些柔软管线，感受着主能量管下奔腾的机油传递至他掌心的热力。【对，没错！我就是喜欢威总的头部饰板，就是想要饰板PLAY】

“你的面甲——上次我打坏的，疼吗？”威震天低声说。

奥利安收起了面罩，“你的光镜，我的面甲，我们扯平了。”声音里带着笑意。

不知道是谁先动作，只是自然地迎向对方——他们亲吻起来。第一个吻小心翼翼，只是把嘴唇印在对方的上面。接着是彼此点到为止的轻啄。奥利安首先越过了这个阶段，他试图用舌尖推开威震天的唇齿，但在邀请对方加入更热烈的亲吻前停了下来，等待着……直到威震天的舌谨慎地卷住他的，才义无反顾地压了上去。

威震天的机体有些僵硬，关节和线路都无法放松，他一手反撑在墙上，另一手迟疑地摸索着，犹犹豫豫地揽住奥利安的腰，那带着美丽饰板的额头贴近奥利安的脸颊。这让奥利安冒出了一个念头，他抬起头舔舐起一节节的饰板。

矿工的发声器里立刻传出含混不清的音节，和更多粗重的交换气流声。他从来都不知道自己的散热饰板会如此敏感，这个部件看起来脆弱而无用，不明白制造者为什么要给一个矿工做这种配件。奥利安湿润的舌头沿着那些花纹描摹，在他的火种中激起阵阵颤动，以及抑制不住的喘息。

奥利安的手顺着颈部慢慢下移，摸索威震天温暖的胸甲。再往下一点，他感受到了矿工那重型机引擎的震颤。哦，这个部位变得越来越热。他的手指探入装甲间的缝隙，拨弄藏于其下的线路，凭直觉揉捏其中一些电缆。当他触及某处传感点，对方的机体就会有一阵持续的颤抖——这同样唤起了他内芯的愉悦。他鼓励了自己一下，随即把手滑向威震天的挡板和腿部装甲，刮蹭着对接部件的边缘。这引发了矿工一阵小小的惊慌，他试图后缩。

“别——”奥利安悄声说。

奥利安的指尖探入间隙，碰到了威震天的对接阵列：增压中的输出管正不断伸展，变大……他一节节地刮过管子上的那些棱边，指尖释放出弱电流扫过遍布其上的传感点。

快感在威震天的线路中堆积，不断地将他推向临界，下腹部的紧张感让他本能地稍稍分开腿，他在奥利安的颈部泄漏出一声尽力压抑、几不可闻的呻吟，“不……我不是想要……只不过……我只是不知道……”

他们的嘴唇再度相遇，舌尖在齿间交缠，话语被阻断了。

奥利安的手指继续探索着，当他抵住输出管根部稍下的一处柔软金属，并略微按压时，威震天扶在他背甲上的手指猛然收拢，力道大得足以在装甲上抠出印痕。胸前机体在引擎轰响中散发出如同燃烧一般的热量，伴随着一阵明显的紧绷，大股液体顺着输出管外壁流下，从挡板的间隙淌到他掌上。

奥利安的手不动了，光镜闪烁着——这……好像不太可能，但看起来就是……

威震天突然清醒了过来，惊慌失措地放开红蓝金刚，向后退缩着。“不……不——对不起，我不是……”

“你没什么需要道歉的啊”。奥利安轻柔地说。

红色光镜中的感光部件旋转收缩着，茫然地低头看了看自己一团糟的机体，最后小心地转开了视线。矿工的脸上透出明显的羞愧。

奥利安慢慢收回自己的手，“应该说对不起的是我，没想到你是，呃，第一次……”【一个孤僻的文艺矿工和一个人脉广泛的警官，你们说谁是有经验的哪个？】

这几个词显然产生了巨大的惊吓效果，威震天挤开奥利安直奔大门而去，“我……我要回矿区了，晚上宿舍门关了就进不去了……会来不及……”

好吧，其实奥利安刚才还多少有点怀疑自己的结论，现在则完全确定了。

晶亮的液体从威震天腿部装甲的缝隙间流出，顺着机体滴落下来，在地上拖曳出明显的水痕……奥利安迅速拉住陷入恐慌的矿工。

“你不能就这么走上街，至少得清理一下。”他不由分说地把威震天推进了粒子清洁间。

“我……我自己来。”威震天慌张地关上门，里面响起了一阵瓶瓶罐罐掉落的声音。

奥利安突然觉得有些好笑，他擦擦手，走过去捡起威震天的头盔，回到清洁间门口等着。

过了好一会儿，威震天才躲闪着打开门，“洗好了……里面也都清理过了，这个——”他看了看地上的液体，结结巴巴地问道，“有抹布吗？我——我把那些擦掉。”

“没关系，我会收拾的。”奥利安说，发现自己还攥着威震天的头盔。

尴尬的气氛持续了好几个星分，最后威震天从奥利安手中拿过头盔，“那我回去了。”他打开门走了出去。


	41. 第105天

威震天照样还是一早就去警局。

奥利安比他更早。他坐在警局门口的台阶上，红蓝涂装看起来十分显眼。他一边咬着能量块，一边东张西望。当看到威震天时，朝他做出一个极小的，就像是打招呼的动作，以显示他记得时间循环。但他并没有走过来和威震天说话，而是离开了，留下威震天在那里发怔。

威震天在自己最初曾用数据板砸破的大显示屏下站了大半天，感觉自己就像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，处理器中反复重现着那个晚上，如果他不是那么……或许可以有其他方式让局面不要变得如此尴尬。

也许他应该提前告诉奥利安自己没有经验——这根本不可能，他的逻辑模块断然否定，谁会说得出那种话；也许他不应该匆忙离开，起码可以讲句话缓解下气氛，这样说不定之后碰见了还能正常点。也许……也许他根本就不应该去奥利安的家！他就应该等在图书馆的门廊下，直到午夜，让那个炉渣U球流水线废品的时间循环把他踢回宿舍。

接着，他记起自己拿回头盔时，对方施加的小小劲道——那可以理解为一种挽留吗？如果他真的留下，又会怎样？


	42. 第106天

他仍然一早去警局，就像他之前那样，确认奥利安是不是记得时间循环，是不是记得……炉渣的，他到底希望他记得什么？

他看到奥利安拿着一盒早餐能量液走进警局——这表示他不记得。但威震天不打算去末路大街，不想做那些他曾经会做的，能够让对方想起时间循环的举动，他只是等奥利安进了警局，就转身离开，去找点其他事打发时间。

他在城里漫无目的地闲逛，毫无写作的意愿。图书馆似乎也变得无趣了，他只不过把那里当作矿区宿舍外另一个可以充电的地方。

他们没有再遇到，显然奥利安•派克斯也在避开他。

那一晚的情形总是在他芯里盘桓不去，而他不知道该怎么处理这个：自下流水线后第一次——在这个可能持续至永远的、无望的时间循环里——他渴望来自另一个金刚的亲密感，渴望拥有……


	43. 第107天

威震天还站在那里——过去半个周期，奥利安一直透过警局的窗户看着户外的下沉广场，看着在那里踌躇不前的矿工。

“警长，”轮罩盖走过来，“昨天的出警记录看完了吗？我要送去归档了。”

“看过了，在我桌上，你拿去吧。”他芯不在焉地回答，光镜仍然没有离开矿工。

那次之后，他几乎没有一天不想到威震天。那种感觉就像是你和平常一样忙忙碌碌，然后那张脸就突然出现处理器中，栩栩如生——沉静、傲气，在长期的矿下劳作中留下了几处细微的磨损。

现在他该怎么办？他们就这样了？如果这个时间循环永不终结，他们就日复一日地像两个坏掉的正负磁极，即相吸又排斥？这念头让奥利安倍感受挫。


	44. 第108天

威震天倚在充电床的靠背板上，光镜扫过数据板上的一行行文字，却根本不知道自己在读什么。换做从前，他还是挺喜欢撞针出去瞎混的日子，这样宿舍就能保持安静，而他可以阅读或写作，不用去听室友那些无聊的话题。但如今这变得毫无意义，只要他愿意，每天都可以自己待在房间里，想干什么就干什么。

曾经，独处对他而言是一种奢侈，现在却令他暴躁不安。他无法平静，无法从破坏行为中获得发泄——他已经有过好几次冲下矿坑在里面乱砸一气；甚至无法下线，除非那炉渣的时间循环到了午夜把他强制关闭。

就在此时，房门忽然被打开，他抬起头，熟悉的红蓝涂装映入光镜。

奥利安•派克斯。

威震天猛然站起，他们僵持着，互相瞪视对方。

或许是过道里传来其他矿工的对话声启动了某个不存在的开关，奥利安立刻走进来，反手关上门。与此同时，威震天用两个大步跨到他的面前，下一星秒他们的嘴就撞在了一起。

他们彼此抠着对方的肩背，在装甲上留下抓痕，一边亲吻一边磕磕绊绊地碰翻室内为数不多的家具，努力向充电床移动着。

威震天把奥利安推到床上，俯身覆盖住红蓝涂装的机体，嘴唇不断落在对方面甲和颈部，亲吻着裸露的管线，手掌在身下温度不断上升的机体上滑动，抚弄每一个部位的轮廓。热烈到不顾一切的渴望让略显青涩的技巧变得无关紧要。

奥利安紧紧环住上方的金刚，回应那些亲吻和触摸。他抬起下颌，让彼此机体更贴近，手指伸入威震天背甲的缝隙中，用力揉捏装甲之下的能量管线，随着力度的增加，矿工埋首颈间的低吼让他相当满意。

两个大型机的装甲紧紧贴在一起，仿佛想要让自己嵌入对方一般，难耐地扭动着，他们沉浸于发声器深处的哼吟和引擎轰鸣的回响声，用激烈的动作向对方传递自己的感受。直到过了好一会儿，奥利安才想起来提醒威震天启动冷却系统。

红蓝金刚首先打开对接阵列的挡板。盖板移开的嘶声并不响，却在屋子里显得有些突兀，这仿佛在威震天的机体上浇了一杯冷凝剂。他退开一些，撑起机体看向奥利安。但后者显然不准备接受任何退缩。他抬起上身，修长的双腿张开，贴住威震天的腿侧，伸手刮过对方的前挡板。

“打开它。”他喘息着说。

根本无需进一步劝诱，威震天的挡板就像得到命令一样自动移开，让已经增压的输出管弹了出来。

奥利安的光镜盯着那根管子，发声器里溜出一声小小的惊叹。这让矿工慌张起来，不知道是不是哪里出了岔子。他几乎就想要伸手把输出管按回管槽里去了。但奥利安一下子握住了他的手腕，坚定地引导着他来到自己的接入口前，“碰碰它。”他小声说。

威震天流露出一丝惊讶，他见过奥利安面对罪犯的威势和强大攻击性，见过他在警局处理事务的从容、自信，很难想象超级警察在这件事上愿意放弃主导地位。但他随即回想起上次的情形，领悟到奥利安此时交付予他的是什么。

于是，他不再犹豫，张开手掌轻轻覆盖在接入口上，感受着那里的灼热。过了好一会儿，才小心控制着手上的力道，揉弄起眼前微微濡湿的端口。他奋力搜索记忆芯片中不知道多久以前被撞针拖去看的拆卸片，试图处理好眼下这情况。

奥利安放松下来，靠坐在充电床上，耐芯地由他慢慢琢磨。矿工粗糙的手指和略笨拙的动作有时会在敏感的传感器上造成些许疼痛。但他学起来很快，渐渐能从奥利安机体的轻微变化中辨别自己所做的是否正确，并迅速纠正。

一根手指……两根手指……威震天没有错过自己每一个动作给奥利安带来的感受，他确信自己会永远记得此刻，记得红蓝机体如何颤栗，记得光镜下的感光元件如何旋转，记得下方的金刚如何在迷蒙的喘息间低呼他的名字……当第三根手指终于勇敢地探入接口，并刮擦过一处突起的传感簇时，奥利安猛然扭动起来，发出一阵罪恶的呻吟，他双手抓紧充电床的侧边，把自己推向矿工，一小股润滑液顺着手指流到威震天深色的手掌上。

威震天等待了几星秒，当奥利安从这一波痉挛中缓下来后，他向前俯身，折起后者的双腿，使得接入口充分暴露出来。奥利安因这姿势所隐含的情色意味而轻颤了一下，下意识地摆动臀部，以至于已经闪着水光的接入口蹭到了威震天充分增压的输出管。两台大型机散热扇的转速瞬间提高，风扇声盖过了他们粗重的交换气流声。

矿工贪恋地注视着光镜前的景象：接入口的瓣状保护片已向四周转开，一张一翕如同绽放的花朵。他抬起头对上蓝色光镜，“我要……要进来了……”这是一个问句，尽管声音在机体的渴求下变得暗哑，却带着一种动人的敬畏。

奥利安微笑起来，他突然为自己是威震天的第一个而感到欣喜。并不是说他会介意这种事，但这个事实的确让此刻变得更为珍贵，“别再让我等了……”

威震天移动输出管靠近光润潮湿的接入口，并渐渐推入甬道，充满其中。他仍然还是很小心，生怕自己规格惊人的管子给对方造成不适。进入后他保持姿势并没有马上动作，虽然谈不上什么经验，但刚才的紧窄感觉让他有些担芯。但看起来奥利安并没有什么不良反应，虽然开拓的技巧未至纯熟，但彼此间氤氲交织的磁场和自上次以来累积的情感组成了最棒的前戏。

“为什么说——别再让你等了？”他低头亲着对方的头雕。

“上次你跑了之后，我可是用了好久才……”红蓝金刚贴着他的音频接收器低声说。

威震天的引擎阻窒了那么0.01星秒。矿区绝对不是个用词文明高雅的场所，但平日里庄重严肃的警长说出这样的话竟瞬间就让他机油沸腾。

他们的对接阵列自动进行着微调，让接入设备和输出设备以最佳形态互相抿合。如此真诚的接纳让威震天不再迟疑，他退出一些再挺起腰部向前深入，强力而坚决。直达次级储能舱的撞击让奥利安的机体瞬间反弓，不由自主地喊叫出声。他的输出管弹出管槽，碰到了威震天的腹部。

“真美……”矿工低头看向这根同样规格不凡的银色输出管，他因情欲而暗哑的嗓音发出赞叹。突如其来的灵感促使他俯低机体，让自己的腹部紧贴住奥利安的输出管，以便抽动时可以通过摩擦给对方带来快感。

威震天继续保持着之前的节奏，却更用力、更深入，感受到奥利安完全顺服于他的欲望，但同时也坦诚地展现他自己的需求。红蓝机体紧贴着他颤抖，有力的手指在他背部抓挠着，扣入装甲的缝隙，那汹涌的渴望令威震天只想永远沉溺其中。

奥利安扭动着将手伸向自己的输出管，却被威震天阻止了。矿工的大手握住了银色的输出管前端，小心翼翼地揉弄着，挤压、松开、再挤压……配合他抽动的节律，拇指带着轻轻的力道在管口画圈。

奥利安在快感中呜咽，最大限度地抬高髋部，迎接一下又一下的冲击……蓝白相间的长腿圈紧威震天腰背，管道内壁感受着对方输出管上的每一道棱边，所有的内置传感节点都被激活，向整个机体超频传递着震颤电流。随着输出管退后带出的液体顺着他的大腿根滴落在充电床上，又被他们彼此紧贴的机体蹭得床上到处都是。他不记得这种发自火种的热切欲望是何时开始的，但它的确已经存在了，鲜活、明媚，在他们的机体交缠间欢唱。

对接阵列过热的警示不断闪烁，引擎振动与磁场感应彼此共鸣……他们同时感受到了对方的紧绷——威震天伸手抓住奥利安的双臂，在最后一次撞击时狠狠压向后者，热流涌入对方体内；而处于下方的金刚在喘息声中痉挛颤抖，他自己的输出管也一同加入了这曲欢畅淋漓的高歌……

“自从我发现时间循环后，每个晚上都只有一个念头，就是明天上线的时候，一切都会结束，这些循环往复的日子会从我的数据库中抹去，我可以在正常的时间里开始新的一天。”当他们都放松后，威震天没有马上退出奥利安的机体，他谨慎地撑住自己，伏在上方小心翼翼地亲着纤长的接收天线，“直到——”

“我也是。”奥利安用近乎耳语的声音说。


	45. 第111天

奥利安以载具形态冲进方舟纪念公园时，发现威震天已经坐在长椅上了。

“你迟到了。”矿工从手中的数据板上抬起头。

“以目前情况而言，我认为迟到这个词应该从我们的处理器词库里删除了。”奥利安恢复了金刚形态。

“你的欢乐满塞星计划怎么样了？”

奥利安在面具下勾起嘴角，这是诗人给他近期一系列行动起的名字。原因是他决定重新开始在全罗迪昂打击邪恶，把他那显而易见的好芯情传递给其他金刚。

“很好……”他含糊地回答了一句，躺倒在长椅上，枕着威震天的大腿关闭了光镜。“跑了一天累死我了。”

威震天的左手下意识地摩挲着奥利安的面罩和音频接收器。红蓝金刚打开了面罩，却又翻了个身，面朝里贴近了矿工的侧腹装甲。

“让我躺会儿。”他哼唧着，很快进入了轻度充电。

威震天笑了笑，把手搁到奥利安的腰部，注意力重新回到了数据板上。

如果有哪个金刚此刻路过，就会发现两个令人惊异的现象：一个正在阅读的劳动阶层，以及一个涂装醒目的中阶地面单元如此舒适而自在地偎在他身边充电。

主恒星落下后，奥利安才重新上线，威震天借着头部矿井灯的照明还在阅读。他小小舒展了一下机体，“饿了吗？去吃东西吧。”

“嗯。”矿工应和着，却没有动作，显然读得入迷了。

“晚上陪我去巡逻吧。早点把那个家伙给救护车送去。”

“嗯。”

“今天我提前去了麦卡丹，所以撞针没打架，他现在应该已经回矿区了。”

“嗯……嗯？”威震天终于放下数据板，低头看向奥利安。

是的，他喜欢奥利安到矿区来。喜欢奥利安风驰电掣地冲进宿舍，把其他矿工惊得目瞪口呆；喜欢挤在那张狭窄得完全容不下两个大型机体所以他们必须紧紧蜷在一起的铺位上；喜欢把奥利安带到矿坑深处，在那些幽暗的坑道里为他读诗，看着他美丽的蓝色光镜在核子矿的荧光下闪耀……

“去我那儿吧，我上午买了一个新的充电床，绝对结实……”

当然，奥利安喜欢到他家去。喜欢用那些花哨的小零食喂养他的矿工，并把下午茶时间变成一场火热的游戏；喜欢威震天从门廊一路把他拆到卧室，用嘴、用手、用管子让他一次又一次过载；喜欢在房间里走来走去，看着威震天安静地阅读或是写作，视线明明没离开数据板却会在他经过时伸手触碰他，让他体会到这个公寓从未如此像个家的温情……

但是，无论在哪里，无论做什么，他们最喜欢的——是对方就在自己的光镜范围内，随时可以感知到对方的存在。时间循环阻断了未来，让一切变得乏味而无望……却给他们以彼此，令一切烦恼和苦闷都无关紧要。

“我记得你说今天要去帮助有需要的塞星人，传播欢乐诸如此类的。听下来，实际是阻止了油吧斗殴，让撞针能回宿舍，接着给自己换了新家具，然后……”

“我们不就是塞星人嘛？”奥利安刚抬起上半身，就突然被威震天托着背部按到了胸前。

“我可没说那不是个好主意。”矿工收紧双臂亲了上去。

奥利安稍稍调整了一下姿势，双腿放松地搁在长椅上，伸手圈住对方，热烈地回应着威震天的亲吻。

“吃……点东西……就回去吧。”

“……买回……去吃……”


	46. 第113天

救护车一边变换手上的诊断工具，给那个嗑药金刚做检查，一边用余光观察绕着医疗台走来走去的超级警察。

“奥利安！”他终于忍不住叫道。

“怎么了？”

“你——有点不正常。”

“我？哪里不正常？”红蓝金刚低头看了看自己，没发现什么值得医生注意的明显伤痕。

“你有点——”救护车斟酌了一下用词，“过于神采飞扬了。”

“有吗？”警察一副无辜又纯真的样子。

“刚才，”救护车用医疗探针指了指房间的某个角落，“你一边走，一边傻笑，知道吗？”

“我……呃……那个……”蓝色光镜飘来飘去，试图找些理由对付敏锐的医生。

“而且你今天进门就没带面罩。”

“感觉……今天有点闷气。”奥利安虚弱地回答。

“发生什么事了吗？”医生停下手中的工作。

正在此时，一条讯息进入了奥利安的私人频道。“嗯嗯，来了。没什么，救护车。我有事先走了。”他直接冲向窗户跳了出去，抛下一脸惊诧的医生。

如果不是维修台上那个嗑药金刚就在此时上线，救护车绝对要揪住他问个明白，或者追出去看看到底怎么回事。但眼下，他只能叹口气，把注意力重新拉回到在台板上哼哼唧唧的瘾君子身上。

诊所对面的街上，威震天正提着一包东西等他。在看到快步向他走来的红蓝金刚时，矿工的脸上流露出温和的笑意。

“是你要的那种牌子吧——”

“快走，快走。”奥利安急匆匆拉着威震天就跑。

“怎么了？”

直到转过街角，奥利安才停了下来，“扳手危机。对，就是这种。轮罩盖推荐的，说味道很好。”

“我都不知道买能量块还要排队。”

“好吃才会排队的么。”他抓过包装袋塞进子空间，“去我家吧。”

“又要坐在你的车顶上？！”

“有什么不满意吗？”面罩上方的光镜危险地转动着。

“……没有。”

“不许碰我的烟囱！”

“好……吧。”

他们几乎是亲着上楼的，为了开门才不得不分开，以便安全认证装置可以识别奥利安的身份。买回来的能量块一进门就被扔到桌上，奥利安推着威震天一起进了清洁间。

滚烫的清洁剂喷洒在他们的机体上，小小的隔间雾气迷蒙。

“不……不……去充电床。”奥利安无力地靠着墙面，一面抚摸着威震天的头部饰板，一面感受矿工的舌头把他的输出管从头舔到底，他必须得腾出一只手撑住侧墙才不至于坐到地上。

“会的……我保证，等一下……”

威震天没有疏忽红蓝金刚迷人的接口，他伸出手指探入其中，发现那里早已经因为他对管子的照顾而渴求着，足够湿润，无需更多的开拓。他猛然站起身，双臂托起奥利安的腿，毫无预警地直接进入。

奥利安从发声器深处呼出一阵混合着快感和疼痛的喘息，“别动，别动……”他低声说，扶着威震天，凭体重缓缓下沉，把矿工的管子彻底吞没。在那之后，他低下头吻住威震天的嘴唇，在对方的舌头上尝到自己的味道。

威震天托着奥利安，转身用背顶开清洁间的门，大步走向卧室。

充电床几乎占了三分之二的卧室空间，但他们显然顾不上对此发表任何评论。而是直接倒了上去。

“别动……”

“还不行？”

“不……不是……”奥利安撑住床板，猛地用力翻了过来，骑在威震天身上，“我来……”他调整好姿势，开始动起来。

矿工一手扶着奥利安的腰部，一手握住银色输出管上下揉弄。他的核心处理器温度不断上升，红色的光镜喷火般锁定在对方身上——俊美刚毅的面容，专注热烈的神情，还有那个在快感堆叠过程中会咬住一侧唇角的细微动作……所有人都可以看到超级警察，但只有他能看到奥利安。

威震天放开手中的管子，两手抓紧奥利安的腰侧，开始挺动腰腹配合对方。他的输出管每一下都深深地顶入奥利安机体内部，又缓慢的退出，管边刮过内壁的无数个传感点，强烈的刺激让红蓝金刚几乎连续地发出哀鸣。

“我……我……”热烈的情绪让奥利安的磁场汹涌澎湃，他断断续续地说，机体起伏越来越快，“要……”

威震天一下子坐起来，蹬住床板，快速地抱起奥利安托高，而后者紧紧抓着他的肩背，用力向下坐去，威震天低声咆哮着抱紧对方，输出管撞到储油舱的端口，在接口收缩绞紧的瞬间释放了自己。

过载如此强烈，以至于双方的光镜都暂时失去了感光能力，直至胸甲自动解锁的咔嗒声将他们从余韵中惊醒。电弧在两个火种舱间牵引出夺目的光束，两颗火种彼此呼唤，摇曳着探向对方，散射出耀眼的光晕，如有生命的卷须般互相交缠，比过载更强烈的能量谐振冲刷着机体的每一条线路，将他们推入无上极乐。

威震天和奥利安震惊地盯着光镜前的景象——火种共鸣几乎是仅存于传说中的现象：在茫茫世界中遇到对方，发展出亲密关系，还要双方在对接时机体状态和能量水平都非常合适，并满足某些不可知条件后才会发生。它不同于火种融合那种伴侣之间主动的交互，因其极端罕见的偶发性而更具神秘的、不可预测的神示意味……

当共鸣最终停止时，过度的能量消耗让他们全都疲惫不堪，急欲下线充电。威震天轻轻放下奥利安，帮他合拢胸甲，再收拾好自己的装甲，从清洁间拿了一块织物简单地给他们俩做了下清理，然后重新躺下，侧身圈住差不多快进入充电状态的红蓝金刚，而蓝色的手掌嵌入他的五指之间，与他交握。

“我改了安全认证，”奥利安侧过头，迷迷糊糊地说，“你可以直接进来的，早点来，等我下班……”

“知道了。快充电吧。”

在下线前的最后片刻朦胧中，威震天意识到时间循环里唯一必然会发生的——是他和奥利安•派克斯每一天的相遇。


	47. 第II天

-矿区-

威震天被一只粗暴的手摇晃着上线，“起来，起来！去C-12的定班飞船还有20星分就要出发了，赶紧收拾东西！”

“知道了。”他推开监工的手坐起来，看了看斜对面空荡荡的充电床——撞针还在医疗中心，看来是没机会道别了。

-罗迪昂警局-

奥利安•派克斯拿着能量块坐到办公桌前，轮罩盖已经把昨天的出警报告整理好放在桌上，超级警察的一天开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意日期的数字，在这里使用了罗马数字，区别于之前用的阿拉伯数字，因为这是真正的第二天


	48. 尾声

震荡波死后形成的奇点正在扩大。

“帮我带上大黄蜂。”威震天嚷着。

“我们没时间了，威震天。快跑！”

“我们奋力战斗并最终赢了，为什么还要把最后的时刻浪费在毫无希望的奔跑上？”

“因为没什么是毫无希望的，威震天。”

大黄蜂失去生命的机体在他们身后，威震天和擎天柱拼尽全力地跑着，追逐着似乎根本不存在的可能性。就在奇点要吞噬他们的最后一刻，头顶传来了引擎的轰鸣声。

“嘿呀！下面的……需要紧急救援吗？”补天士招呼到。


	49. 插曲：海德拉空港争夺战

赤色的光镜陷入锈海弥漫的褐色雾气中，一种既陌生又似曾相识的渴望自火种深处溢出，令威震天产生了动摇。他迟迟无法下达霸天虎集团军合围进攻的命令，红蜘蛛在门外叫嚷得整个指挥部都能听到，但那个惯常尖锐到无法忽略的发声器似乎被某种屏障挡住了，遥远而不真实的屏障。屏障的后面，有一股柔和的情绪轻轻涌动。

在这股情绪中，有风掠过面甲，有温暖的磁场缱倦，有清甜的味道在舌尖蔓延，还有火种深处的灼热和鸣响……

威震天最终还是下达了进攻命令，在正确时间的0.37个周期后。空战指挥官和他的飞行部队扑向航空港，密集的炮火倾泻在海德拉岛上，锈海上空烟尘弥漫……

然而，天火率领的增援部队已经赶到，擎天柱和他的汽车人守住了航空港。

 

-全文完-


End file.
